Instagram famous is the weirdest famous
by Heresuddenly
Summary: Beca's career as a Dj/producer is taking off, she has just been nominated for a TCA. Her manager Gail, wants her to work with Chloe Beale an instagram famous girl who is also nominated for a Social Media Breakout Star award. Beca is not feeling the whole instagram thing, Maybe Chloe can change her mind, and open her up a little bit to not dismiss people before getting to know them.
1. Chapter 1

So, I thought about this story last night. I wanted to practice my writing and I couldn't think of a better way to do it than this.

It's just a cute little fic, I will probably be about 4 or 5 chapters.

* * *

Beca walks into the BU records building, she was late, as always. It was so hard waking up at 7am, but this time was actually happy to be up this early. She just found out the previous night that she was nominated for 3 Teen Choice Awards. It was the first time she was nominated for televised awards and she was feeling amazing. her career was finally taking off.

As she walked past the front desk Benji, the receptionist gave her a warm hello, and loopy smile. Beca smirked and nodded

She got to the elevator feeling even more happy that there was nowhere there to share it with. Going in an elevator with other people she didn't know felt really awkward and unnatural to her. Like nobody really knows what you are supposed to do. She pressed the button for the 12 floor, while wondering why hasn't anybody come up with a social guideline for strangers on elevators

The first thing she sees is fat Amy spinning and falling down of her desk chair."You are gonna break your neck one of these days, Amy." Beca said shaking her head.

"Nonsense; the only thing I'm breaking is that record, Beca"

Recently Beca gave fat Amy the new Guinness record book in an attempt to keep her from wandering while they were at the office, but Amy became obsessed with breaking the Guinness record for more spins in a office chair. "What do we have for today?"

"Gail is in your office, she wants to discuss the publicity for the TCA"

Beca came into her office with fat Amy behind her.

"Beca!" Gail said clapping her hands once. "Congratulations on the nomination, dear."

She grabbed Beca by the shoulders and looked at her motherly leaning her head to the side. "But as we all know, winning is our goal" She cleared her voice. "The lovely people of the Teen Choice Awards came up with a great idea."

Beca looked at her uninterested.

"How do you feel about appearing in a few instagram videos, with the very in and popular instagram star Chloe Beale?" Gail said cheerful.

"What is an instagram star?" Beca felt afraid to ask..

"You know, people on social media that kids love for their funny and entertaining videos or post." Gail said "They are like exploding right now, you know, you got you vine stars, youtube stars, twitter stars"

"Pornstars" fat Amy chimed in.

Beca chuckle. "Right… I don't think that's for me, instagram famous sound like the weirdest famous."

Gail walked across the office and sat gracefully on the couch. "Look Beca, you are really talented, and my job as your manager y to get you the best and fastest outlets to put your work out there and to get some recognition. I can't force you to make the videos, but can you at least met Chloe and hear her out?"

Beca thought about it for a moment, she didn't want to meet this Chloe person, it's really uncomfortable to say someone no to their face, but she knew Gail wouldn't let her hear the end of it if she said no. "Fine." She said reluctantly.

"That's great Beca." Gail said happily

"Yeah, 'cause she's here right now." fat Amy said shrugging.

"What do you mean right now?" A wide eyed Beca asked.

"Please be nice to her"

Beca rolled her eyes as the two women left her office minute later the door opens and Chloe appears, the first thing she thinks is that she didn't know that's someone could so bright and pretty. She was dressed in a navy blue dress was so simple yet it was perfect her eyes look brighter in contrast and her hair mixes so well with her dress that Beca doesn't know which one makes the other stand out the most. Beautiful red waves dancing in an ocean Beca thought. At that moment Beca I didn't know what had become of herself "beautiful red waves dancing in an ocean?" what was she thinking.

Beca didn't know when she left the chair when she came out of her head she was already standing up and shaking Chloe's hand. She was warm, or maybe Beca was cold, she couldn't decide.

"Hi, I'm Beca Mitchell." _That was obvious_. She thought "But you know that." Beca rolled her eyes at herself. _And that was stupid_.

Chloe raised an eyebrow and looked at Beca as if she was pondering something, it was subtle and just for a moment, but enough for Beca to notice. Her expression quickly changed to a smile.

"Yes, of course." She finally said. "I don't think it would be very professional to come to a business meeting without knowing the name of the other person attending."

Beca chuckle. "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't meant to..."

"That's ok." Chloe said neutrally.

Beca was happy for the interruption, she didn't really know what she was going to say "I didn't meant to sound like a jerk, it's just that your unexpected prettiness made me nervous".

"Can we sit?" Chloe asks "We've been standing over your desk for a while, y'know?" She said smiling.

"Yeah it's getting weird."

Chloe's smile made Beca's insides contract, lightly and unexpected like a small quake that started on her stomach and rapidly expanded till it reached her face and without realizing it she, too was smiling. This unsettled Beca, she wasn't the type of person that smiled often, it's not that she doesn't like things, or that she doesn't feel joy, like fat Amy says. The feeling is there is just that it doesn't quite reaches her face that was surprised and a little upset that this person that she just met can make her smile in way so instinctive that only the closest people to her can.

"Sit, please" Beca said gesturing with her hand. She waited until Chloe was sitting to accommodate herself in her chair.

There was a moment of silence, Chloe was staring at Beca's eyes expectantly. Beca was just staring.

"Wow, you have amazing social skills." Chloe said shifting to a more relaxed position on the chair, with her hands on the edge of the armrest.

"It's 8 am, give me a minute, I'll get better." Beca said staring blankly into the wall in front of her. "Maybe some coffee would help."

Chloe nods in agreement.

"Would you like anything?"

"Coffee would be nice."

"You got it." Beca pressed the intercom button and after a beep fat Amy's voice filled the room.

"You called the direct fat Amy sex line, how may I fulfil your kinkiest fantasies?"

Beca could feel her blood racing to the tip of her ears and cheeks. She groaned and rolled her eyes, Chloe was looking down trying not to laugh.

"Amy how many times have I tell you not to answer the intercom like that." Beca said clearly embarrassed.

"How many times have I tell you that my name is fat Amy"

Beca thought about it. "Ok, fair enough."

"Why do you call yourself fat Amy? I've been meaning to ask." Chloe said leaning towards the desk and Beca's nose was invaded with the sweet scent of lavender jasmine, she took a deeper breath in order to take more of it. She decided that she liked it alot.

"So twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back."

"So twig bitches like us don't do it behind her back." Beca and fat Amy said at the same time.

"Aaah..." Chloe said and nodded.

"But we digress, Amy can you bring us two coffees..."

"Ooh! with cream and sugar for me" Chloe said.

"Right away ladies."

"Thanks Amy." Beca said

"So... Where were we?" Beca asked.

"Nowhere, really"

"Right, Maybe you should start."

Chloe nodded and reached for her bag. "My instagram page is nominated for the Social Media Breakout Star on the Teen Choice Awards ." She pulled a few folders and a tablet and placed at the desk right in front of her. "The TCA producers had the idea to partner up some of the artist with the Social Media Breakout Stars nominees in a project to promote the awards." Chloe paused, maybe thinking or waiting for Beca to say something, but this whole instagram fame wasn't really her thing, so her mind wasn't completely into the conversation. "I thought maybe you could be interested in helping us make some awesome videos." Chloe continue, ending with a big and inviting smile.

This time she was ready for the quake and controlled her reaction. She couldn't, however keep her eyes off Chloe's lips. I took her a second to understand what Chloe said, her expression change violently to a frown. "Wait, What kind of videos?"

"Just the same type I usually post, you will be like a special guest." Chloe gave the folders to Beca. "We already have the concepts for the videos, is all in there, you just have to learn a few things and just let us know when it's good for you too shoot."

Beca flipped through the folders, not really looking at anything.

"The account that gets more likes will win 20.000$, Which could really help my videos get better, and obviously, the TCA and you get social media promotion."

"Yeah, this is like a thing now… Social media famous people." Beca said raising an eyebrow a bit more dryly than she intended to.

"Totes! our real target it's mostly kids and teens, But we make videos for everybody."

"On purpose?" Beca said kicking herself mentally for once again, sounding like a jerk. Then she was taken aback by a shirking voice that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"We have almost a million followers, you bitch!" Beca was amused by this comment, she wasn't the only jerk in the room. A smirk appeared on her face

Chloe's face flashed red for a second, she grabbed her phone and and wave it in front of Beca.

"I'm sorry, that's my friend Aubrey. She wanted to hear the whole thing, was supposed to be here but her plane was delayed She smiled sweetly." What she Aubrey meant to say is that we are a group of girls trying to make something good and reach as many people as we possible can. Help us turn our dreams into a reality?"

Beca felt the muscles in the back of her neck tightened, she didn't want to disappoint Chloe, she doesn't actually knows why she cares, but the feeling was there. Chloe was looking at her so hopeful like a puppy wanting to get pick by an owner. Beca didn't want to say no to those eyes, but the whole thing seems lame. "Look, I'm sorry… That's not really something I do. I don't even have an instagram."

Chloe's face fell, and Beca felt really bad and embarrassed for saying no like that, she almost wanted to take it all back.

"I can help you find another artist, seriously."

Chloe gave her a sad smile. "That's ok, you don't have to do that."

Beca thought about saying something more, something helpful, but nothing came out of her mouth. Chloe was already standing up the chair, putting the tablet into her bag. "Thank you for your time." She shook Beca's hand again. "Really." She started walking towards the door.

Beca was sitting down on her desk feeling sad and like an idiot. Before Chloe left she could hear her friend saying something over the phone "I told you, she was too alternative for us" or something like that.

and with that Chloe disappeared to the other side of the door as fat Amy arrived with the coffees.

"What, the what?" Amy followed Chloe's path with her eyes. "Why did you broke Red?" Amy said, side-eyeing Beca.

"I did nothing, I told you… I'm not into the social media thing."

Amy came closer to the desk and placed the coffees down.

"Well here are your two coffees, one for you and one for your dark soul."

"Amy…"

"fat Amy" Amy corrected

"You sure took your time with these coffees." Beca said sipping her cup. trying to change the subject

Fat amy smiled coyly. "One of my boyfriends, Bumper was working today at the coffee shop." she drew the shape of a heart in the air with her two index fingers. "We made out over sacks of coffee beans"

Beca shrugged "That's gross."

Fat amy wiggle her eyebrows.

"Do I have anymore appointments for today?"

"Not right now, you are free to go to the studio for the next 2 hours"

"Great." Beca said, she was feeling uneasy since Chloe left, it was bothering her, she didn't do anything wrong, she didn't want to participate on some lame narcissistic instagram video. She rolled her eyes at people who took instagram fame so seriously. To her it didn't really count. So why was she feeling like this? The studio time would help her clear off her mind, in a few hours she will be back to her normal not-caring self.

* * *

Being in the studio kind of help, at first she couldn't really concentrate, Chloe kept popping in her head, first the beautiful smile, next her smell and last her sad eyes when she said no. But after awhile it was gradually disappearing. Now she was fully concentrated on the beat she was making. She was so focused that she didn't hear the person that came in.

After the music stopped, she heard applauses coming from her back.

"Damn girl, this tune is on fire!"

Beca turned away with a smile recognizing the voice. "CR! when did you get here?"

"Here in L.A. like two hours ago, and here, here like a couple of minutes, you didn't even blink, you were in the zone."

Beca made a gesture of fake modesty. She was really happy that Cynthia Rose was there, they met each other 1 years ago, Beca produced 4 songs in her first album, including their first hit "Crazy Youngsters." She was a great artist and a great friend.

Beca notice her phone was burning with missed calls and text, she immediately called fat Amy.

"Hey, What's up?"

She told her that that Gail wasn't very happy about Beca turning down Chloe's proposal.

Beca immediately felt bad again the rigidness in the back of her neck came back. She told fat Amy that she'd deal with Gail later.

"Everything ok, Becs?" Cynthia Rose asked worried.

"Yeah, yeah… It's just some publicity thing, that they want me to do." Beca said, looking down.

"...And?" Cynthia Rose said, crossing her arms.

"Oh, right…"

Beca told Cynthia Rose everything about her early meeting with Chloe, leaving out the parts about her being so pretty that made her nervous and her smell of lavender and jasmine. "...And I don't want feel like a jerk for saying no, but I kind of do." she concluded.

"I see… Well why don't you check out her videos and her proposal and then you can see if your refusal is justified."

This was like and lightbulb moment for Beca, it was so simple, why she didn't think about it? "You are right, when I see how lame and eye-rolling inducing it probably is I won't feel like this anymore."

"I never said that." Cynthia frowned.

"Whatever, you helped anyway." Beca opened the door of the studio. "See you later CR"

"What? you are gonna check her account right now?" The singer said loudly opening her arms in confusion.

"Yep."

"But I just got here."

"I'm sorry CR. my conscience is tickling, I need to shut it down."

Beca walked firmly to her office, she was determined to find that she was totally right for saying no.

* * *

I hope you guys like it, English is not really mi first language so, I'm sorry for any mistakes or awkwardness, any suggestions will be welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody! Thank you, for taking the time to read this story.

As you can see I changed the dashes for the quotation marks, I hope it's better now. I'll be doing this for the previous chapter as well.

I forgot to add the disclaimer in the first chapter so… Yeah I don't own pitch perfect guys, in case some of you wondered.

I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Beca was running all over the stage. "This is a disaster" she thought. The panic was rising through her spine, her hands were a sweaty mess. She really didn't know what to do, so she just stood there frozen.

"BECAAAAA." Amy was now screaming her name

"Please make it stop." Beca said

Amy screamed her name one more time. "BECAAA."

She felt something sharp and cold hitting her all over her face, suddenly the whole stage was underwater.

"Finally" Amy was sitting on the living room table, holding an empty glass of water, giving her the strangest look. "You were having like, a really intense dream."

"It felt really vivid." Beca was now sitting on her couch looking down at nothing and shaking her head"

"Yeah, I was gonna let you keep dreaming, but you started shouting my name and I really wanted to know what I was doing" Amy said shrugging.

"I think my heart's still racing" Beca said, moving her right hand to her chest. In that moment she realized her shirt was wet, and her face and hair. "Why am I wet?"

"I threw water at you" fat Amy said shaking the glass in front of Beca like it was obvious. "Are you gonna tell me or what?"

Beca choose to ignore the water part mainly because she really wanted to stop that dream "So, we were like in a singing group" Beca cleared her voice. "With some other people, and we were singing on this big stage for a big audience." She shifted her position on the couch. "Even the president was there!" Beca said a little too excited which got fat Amy excited too

"Fancy" the Australian said.

"Then you came on stage."

Fat Amy smiled. "Obviously, saving the best for last"

Beca exhaled loudly. "Yeah, I'll say…." Beca paused for a moment, she was re-living the dream. "Anyways… You didn't came like form the ground, You were floating on the air with like this dance-rope-thingys" Beca tried to gesture the ropes with her hands. "You know those ones?"

Fat Amy nodded, getting excited.

"You were singing wrecking ball."

"Excellent song choice for me" Amy added.

"I know, right?" Beca looked away dramatically. "But, then it happened!"

"What?"

"You got stuck! Backwards to the audience, spread eagle style"

Amy covered her mouth with her hands. "In front of the president?"

"And the first Lady" Beca continued. "That's not the worst part. You had a wardrobe malfunction"

"Oh no…"

"Oh yes… Your overalls ripped. On your crotch area"

"Oh no" Amy got up rapidly, shaking her hands over her head. The she walked towards the kitchen.

Beca got up and walked right behind her. "And then, you started turning, slowly but unstoppable. We all knew what was was coming, but we couldn't look away"

Amy's face was distorted with a clear expression of disgust "Why Beca? Why didn't you tried to stop it?!"

"I tried Amy, I swear"

"LIEEEER" Amy said pointing at Beca's face with her whole arm.

"Amy, listen to me" Beca grabbed Amy by the shoulder. "There was nothing me or anyone could do" She said with a very serious face. "You dream-flashed the president" Beca paused. "And all the other people there. There's nothing we can do about it, Ok?" Beca let go of her arms.

"Ok." Amy said, looking really sad.

There was a moment of silence. Amy was pretending to do the dishes and Beca was just sitting on the breakfast countertop.

"I'm sure the president enjoyed, though."

Beca narrowed her eyes and nodded slowly. "Definitely." She said.

"You should stop eating taco bell before you go to sleep" Amy said "That's what makes you have weird dreams about my crotch in singing competitions."

But it wasn't the crunchy taco supreme with extra chipotle she ate for a diner that made her have this dream about singing competitions. When Amy woke her up, she was so wrapped up in her dream that she didn't immediately remember what she was doing last night.

After she talked to Cynthia Rose, she intended to find out about Chloe's instagram page, but she had one really long meeting with the owners of the company and 3 radio interviews.

She came home at 2am and she immediately dropped herself on her couch pull out her laptop and started investigating Chloe.

It turns out everything Beca assumed about Chloe was wrong. She had her pegged as this pretty girl that just took pretty pictures of herself and some funny videos with no real talent or purpose… Boy, was she wrong!

Chloe's page wasn't about pretty pictures, it wasn't even about herself really. Chloe was apparently a science teacher, and she, along with some of her friends created this instagram page where they relate science news or facts with pop culture. Their aim, Beca thought was to wake the interest of kids and teens on science.

She was in awe, her videos were funny and smart, she found herself watching one after the other, until there was no more. She even watched really old videos of when Chloe was in college singing with her acapella group, thus her weird singing group dream. Beca, of course didn't share any of this with Amy.

Immerse in her thoughts Beca hadn't notice that Amy was making them lunch until the repetitive sound of steel against wood pulled her out of her head. Amy was chopping some vegetables. The moment she noticed her surroundings her senses came back, and something really tasty hit her nose. "What are we having?" Beca decided to help Amy.

"Dog's eye" Amy smiled.

* * *

"Bon appetit" Amy said with a terrible Italian accent. They were about to start their lunch finally. Cooking the dog's eye properly can take a while, Beca had a chance to take a shower, blow-dry her hair and tweak some mixes before it was ready. She was taking the first bite when she heard a voice coming form the living room.

"Hellooo Ladies!" Jesse said entering the kitchen. "Something smells delicious here"

"Yeah, your timing is really suspicious" Beca said.

"Hello nerd" Amy greeted Jesse. "You want some?"

Jesse pulled a chair and joined them at the table. "Don't mind if I do"

Finally, they dig into their food.

"This is delicious" Jesse said, but his mouth was full so it came out really muffed. "What it's this?"

"It's dog's eye" Amy answered candidly. "It's an australian dish"

Beca immediately looked at Jesse, his face was completely pale, he seem to be about to barf. Fat Amy and Beca couldn't contain their laugh. Beca decided to say something before he actually started throwing up. "Relax, That's just the local name. It's just a meat pie"

Jesse visually relaxed and slowly the color started coming back to his face. "It was really disturbing for a moment, because i liked it alot"

They resume their lunch normally until Beca decided to ask something. "Hey, Amy… Do you have that girls number?"

Jesse stopped eating. "What girl?" he said smiling.

Amy just looked at her, expecting more information.

"You know? Chloe Beale"

Amy stopped her fork midway to her mouth, she looked up at Beca. "Yes." she finally said.

"Chloe Beale? Who is Chloe Beale?" Jesse asked

"Well…?" Beca said.

"Well…?" Amy mirrored

"Can I have it?" Beca ask annoyed.

"No."

"What?" Beca frowned. "Why?"

Amy looked away. "I don't have it."

"But you just said you did"

"Yeah… I did… And yet, maybe I didn't." Amy started playing with her food. "I mean I did have it, but somebody threw it away."

"Who?" Beca asked.

Amy smiled nervously. "Fat Patricia?"

"I know that's you Amy." Beca rolled her eyes.

"Remember how you told me to clean my desk? Well after you left yesterday that's what I did, and since you decided to crush Red's dream…" Amy smile weakly, shrinking in her shoulders. "Sorry" She said.

"Amy!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you would grow a soul overnight"

"Oh my God" Jesse said exasperated "Can somebody tell me who this girl is?"

But the girls continued ignoring him, Beca was too concern with not having Chloe's number and Amy, well she just seems to enjoy torturing Jessie like that.

"I watched all her videos, and I misjudged her." Beca groaned. "She's actually pretty great and I'll be happy to work with her."

"You know what? Never mind I'll just google her" Jessie with a mocking tone.

"You did grew a soul" Amy teased. "Wait did you just said you watched all her videos?"

Beca laughed nervously. "It wasn't… I mean.." she blushed. "That's not the point Amy."

"I Found her" Jessie was excited "Wow! No wonder you want her number"

Beca flushed harder

"Why don't you write her a comment on her page asking for her number?" Amy asked

"Eww, no." Beca shook her head. "That's so impersonal and so no my style"

"Well if you really want to talk to this girl, I can tell you where she will be for a couple of hours" Jessie said.

"What?" Fat Amy was confused.

"How?" Beca said equally confused.

"Well, well, well… Look who's got all the attention now" He said victorious. "I shouldn't tell you because you two were rude and ignored me" He was now leaning on the chair playfully. "Maybe, if you apologise"

Beca rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry… That you are so sensitive." she crossed her arms. "That's all you're gonna get"

Jessie nodded "I'll take it" He placed his phone on the table in front of Beca. "Chloe just posted this picture"

Fat Amy leaned in.

Beca looked at it. It was a studio lot, she didn't see nothing relevant it it. Beca looked up at Jessie confused.

Now Jessie was rolling his eyes. "Read the caption"

"Time to get your hopes up guys. Part III of our history series starts shooting right now!" Beca read out loud.

"We still don't know where this is." Amy said.

"You girls, may not know… But I do."

"What a plot twist" Beca said sarcastically.

"You are so funny Becs" He said fake smiling.

"Thank you" Beca said touching her hair, pretending to be humble.

"It's gonna come handy when you write her that instagram message to contact her" Jessie said with a mocking grin

"Ok, I'll stop" Beca said looking down.

"Are we going or what?" Amy asked already walking through the living room towards the main door.

* * *

They all got into Jesse's car, fat Amy called shotgun, so Beca was in the back which worked fine for her because she really hadn't thought this through. She could hear Jessie explaining how a friend of his is filming something in the same studios Chloe is, but that was just became background noise for Beca, the only thing in her mind was Chloe. What was she gonna say or do? She was an idiot to Chloe and shot her down for no reason at all. The girl was nothing but nice, but Beca didn't even give her a chance. The last time and the only time that she was in the presence of Chloe she made her feel things, and also made her not feel things, like her legs, and arms…. and face. Beca wasn't in control of herself for most of the time she spent with Chloe. That made her feel nervous and uneasy, she almost stopped the whole thing, but the truth was that the thought of seeing Chloe makes her really happy, so happy that another smile actually reached her face.

"Beca" Jesse said. "We are here."

They found the studio easily, the security guard actually knew Chloe by name, he seemed very fond of her, Beca didn't know why but that made her like Chloe more. Jesse told the old man that they were working on a project with Chloe and throw a few technical words to make it believable. Now here there are right in front of Chloe's studio door. "There's only one thing left to do" Beca said.

"What?" Jesse asked confused.

"Knock the door" Beca said smiling

"NOOO" Jessie said trying to stop her, but she was too slow. She was already knocking.

"What?! Jesus, why?!

All the sudden Beca hears a familiar screeching voice. "CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT"

"Yeah" Jesse said "They were filming right now"

"Awkward" Amy said singing.

"Oh, God…" Beca buried her face into her hands. "I just ruined their scene"

* * *

And this was chapter 2.

So, I know I haven't really delivered in the Bechloe department, but trust me, it's coming. Next chapter is from Chloe's POV.

And in case you are wondering the screeching voice Beca hears screaming "cut" its Aubrey's, So…That's gonna be fun!

See you next chapter!


End file.
